


Top Shelf

by Wholesaleromance



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ravioli, Tumblr Prompt, iravioli, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP not being able to reach the top shelf, so Person B lifts them up so they can reach + ravioli or Ravi puts things on the highest shelf to annoy Liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



Liv had told Ravi countless times not to put anything on the high shelves where she couldn’t reach it. Ravi, on the other hand found it incredibly amusing to watch Liv try and climb shelves.

“You really shouldn’t do that,” he’d say with a chuckle, not even looking up from the body he’s examining. And Liv would growl at him, huffing and waiting for him to come over and help her.

“Ravi, I need this,” she’d say, her arms crossed across her chest, foot tapping impatiently. He would take his sweet time.

“Ravi,” she’d say, voice warning. And he’d continue to ignore her, not yet passing the point where her temper would become dangerous. He found it amusing, incredibly amusing actually, how much she needed him.

“If you didn’t always put things so high up I wouldn’t have to ask you for help,” she’d argue when he comes over to her, her face tinted pink in annoyance and embarrassment. 

“But then I couldn’t do this,” he’d whisper, arms around her waist as he lifts her up. Liv would never get used to that, the feeling of his body pressed hard and almost unbearably warm against her own. Her hands reaching for the item, missing it several times as she clenches her eyes shut, hands trembling.

“I don’t like it when you do that,” she’d say, her voice a low whisper when she grabs what she needs and he lowers her back to the ground.

“Don’t lie to me Olivia,” he’d say, his lips almost pressed against her ear. And a moment would pass between them, her holding desperately onto the item she needed, him holding desperately to her waist. 

And just like that it would be gone. The warmth fading from her body as she got back to work. She found it difficult to look at Ravi after this, after he had held her in the air, legs dangling.

Even after all this, even after the strange moments that continued to pass between them, Ravi continued, despite her protests, to place things on the top shelf. And she begrudgingly let him lift her, each time. 

“You like it,” he’d say when he lingers. And she would deny it, deny the way she felt until the day she lived again. Because she did, she did like it. And despite her protests and heavy denial, she lived for the moments when she had to reach something on the top shelf.


End file.
